This invention relates to tables, and particularly to vertically adjustable table assemblies
Studies of work habits and causes of worker fatigue have established the understanding that employee fatigue can be significantly lessened if the work surface can be varied in height during the work shift. Conventional work tables frequently support significant loads of materials, as well as the weight of the tabletop itself, and normally are of fixed height. A practical, variable height table would be particularly advantageous to lessen worker fatigue by enabling frequent adjustment thereof to different heights during the work shift, even to convert between standup and sit down work surfaces. Moreover, tables of different, readily changeable, height ranges would be desirable for use as wheelchair facilities, standup cocktail tables, in schools, nursery schools, churches, etc.